1. Technology Field
The present invention is directed to a layout of a printed circuit board (PCB) and more particularly, to a multi-layer printed circuit board (MLPCB) structure, a connector module and a memory storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement of technologies for manufacturing printed circuit boards (PCB) and electronic components, the printed circuit boards and the electronic components are tended to be designed with small sizes to meet the demands for miniaturization of electronic products. However, reduction of a size of a printed circuit board results in less area available for layout on the printed circuit board. A layout design of a multilayer printed circuit board (MLPCB) is therefore proposed to increase the layout area based on a premise that the size of the printed circuit board is not increased. Generally, in the layout design of the multilayer printed circuit board, signal layers are disposed on outer layers of the multilayer printed circuit boards, while a power layer and a ground layer are disposed on an inner layer of the multilayer printed circuit board. However, in such layout manner, signals transmitted on the signal layers may cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) to electronic apparatuses nearby.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.